Just Friends
by Santanova
Summary: "Do you have any idea how hard it is being just friends with someone that has no clue how you feel about them?" What he really wanted to say was that she needed to get over Drew. He wanted to just scream at her to stop being so blind and stuck on Drew and to give him a chance. But no, that's not what he said. "Yeah," Adam replied instead. "Sucks."


**A/N: **Takes place sometime between Dead and Gone and Hollaback Girl. I really ship them now, I don't know why. Leave me reviews please!

* * *

"Alright," Adam called out as he snatched the bag of popcorn from the microwave and the buttery smell filled nostrils. "Popcorn's ready! Have you picked a movie yet Bianca?" He strided toward his curly haired friend and watched as she sat beside the DVD player with a dozen DVD cases beside her. Her legs were folded and she pouted, jutting her lower lip out in such a cute way that he couldn't help but chuckle at how adorable she looked with a puppy dog look in her light colored eyes and a rosy cheeks that made her look so feminine and lovely.

"Nah, not yet," she replied sheepishly as she rested her rested her chin in her hands. "I'm still caught between _Saw, Scream _and _Chucky._" Adam grinned and tossed the bag of popcorn on the table carelessy as he walked over to Bianca with his hand extended toward her.

"We've got the house to ourselves today Bee," Adam replied. "We can watch all of them."

"Sweet!" Bianca smiled and took his hand in hers, rising from the ground gracefully. Warmth flowed freely from her fingertips to his, but she didn't seem to notice the lopsided smile he gave her. Adam had grown a bit and he was starting to gain some height over her which he took great pride in teasing her about since she could no longer make short jokes. Instead of making a joke, he merely helped the tiny dancer off the floor without any teasing. Once she was on her feet, she let go of his hand, a little too quickly for his liking, and took a seat on the couch while he put _Saw _into DVD player.

"I'm so glad you can at least stand watching scary movies. Your brother is such a wuss," Bianca said with a smirk. Adam chuckled and turned to look at Bianca as she twiddled her lengthy curls between her thumb and index finger absentmindedly. He wondered if she was aware of any of her mannerisms but he didn't point it out. It was cute watching the little things she did without noticing.

"Drew's such a punk. One of us has to be a man, right?" Adam teased. Bianca flashed him a quick grin and moved closer to rest her head on his shoulder as the movie began, a smile still present on her glossy lips. The sweet smell of her watermelon shampoo mixed with her vanilla perfume and he inhaled slowly, smiling stupidly at her scent. She always smelled like something sweet.

"Yeah, yeah," she said in a singsong voice. "Just don't hog all the popcorn like last time _Mr. Macho Man_."

"No promises." A soft giggle passed from Bianca's lips and Adam felt satisfied in getting the last laugh. A comfortable silence drifted over the pair for a few moments until soft beeping sound interrupted it and Bianca sat upright immediately, rolling her eyes.

"Sorry, just got a text," she explained. "I forgot to put my phone on silent."

"It's cool. Not like I haven't seen this movie a million times already," Adam said. He watched as her expression changed from lighthearted and upbeat to downcast in almost a second and his expression changed to match hers almost instantly. "What's wrong Bee?" he asked as he put a hand on her shoulder supportively. Her amber eyes were glued to her phone and her lips were pressed together in a thin line. The look on her face said it all. She was annoyed and she didn't wanna talk about it, but when she turned to face Adam, she sighed and the words flowed from her mouth without any further prodding.

"It's your brother," she told him. "He always texts me whenever he and Katie have problems like I'm supposed to be okay with hearing how hard he wants to try to stay together with her. Do you have any idea how hard it is being just friends with someone that has no clue how you feel about them?" There was a long pause and Adam swallowed hard, turning his gaze away from Bianca and towards the TV.

What he _wanted_ to say was that he didn't just know how she could be so stupid. How could she spend months just fawning over a guy that had obviously moved on a long time ago while Adam had always been there, with open arms and she didn't notice? Didn't she notice the way he looked at her like she was the only girl on the planet? Couldn't she see how much he adored her, or how well they got along? Was she just so unaware of how beautiful he thought she was? Was it impossible for her to even consider him as anything but just her friend as long as Drew was in the picture?

What he really wanted to say was that she needed to get over Drew. That he'd treat her right if he had the chance. That he'd never make her shed another tear. He wanted to just scream at her to stop being so blind and stuck on Drew and to give him a chance.

But no, that's what he said.

"Yeah," Adam replied instead. "Sucks." He placed a hand on hers to cover her phone's screen and gave her a soft smile. "Let's just watch the movie," he told her. "I want you to get your mind off of everything." She looked into his bright blue eyes and seemed reluctant for a moment but she finally nodded her head gave in.

"Fine," she said as she nuzzled back up to him and sighing contently as he put his arms snuggly around her waist. "You're a really great friend Adam, you know that?" It was his turn to sigh and he nodded his head despite the fact that she couldn't see it.

"I know."


End file.
